The Charlatan Prince
by whiterosedying0
Summary: Frisk is dead while Chara lives. Chara wants to rid the surface of all monster kind and the only flaw is the 'comidian' sans.
1. Genisis

It took Chara a moment to stand up. Being dead for seven decades can really be bad on the still preserved body. With the use of magic, Chara's body was still that of a teenager, though their consious mind knew better. With their world sober and not spinning, they catch a glimpse of their 'partner' as they so often refered to them as. The smile on her face was enough to make him sick, but he played along and smiled a weak smile back. Her smile darkened as she took a slow breath before opening her mouth to speak, " I fought and fought to bring you back from the dead. I fought to try and find a way to let you live. I fought hard for you. After everything I have done, I have realized that the only way for you to live, is to give you my soul. I will die in order to let you have the life you deserved. I came to the mountain to kill myself, so, this is my happy ending." Chara just stared at the girl with an emotionless gaze as she drew her soul to the forefront of her body.

"I want to give you this. Please, I know that you want to live, I know that you miss your life...so please, have my only gift of life." She was fading quickly. It was obvious that she was lying about wanting to die, but her selflessness has always been her weakness. Chara took the soul and held it before both of them. Dark red eyes darkened more as he calmly stated,"You are a fool. You may have pacified me momentarily but I no longer love those 'things' that you call your friends and I once family," he paused to absorb the soul as his own, Frisk's face paled and mortified by his words. "I will kill these beasts child. You will die without being able to RESET. My DETERMINATION is far superior and with a soul, I now have the power of RESETTING again.

Frisk had no more energy to stand, her DETERMINATION was non-existent now. Her body fell to the floor lifeless. Chara had won. He was now free to cause the chaos he all so adored. With a final look at the pathetic heap on the ground, he kicked her into his hollowed grave and left for the exit.


	2. 1

1.

Chara had found everyone outside, waiting patiently for Frisk to finish up whatever she went back in to accomplish. However, another figure strode out of the cave. Toriel and Asgore paled as though they'd seen a ghost. In their case they have. Toriel was the first to slowly approach the newcomer. She reached out slowly and put her hand on the boys cheek. She jerked her arm back before finally all but throwing herself around her long dead child. Hear tears wet and moans great and loud as she let out joyful tears. "Asgore, Asgore, look, it is our child! Alive, back from his death. Are you not thrilled?!" She proclaimed as the entire 'underground' stared on at her as though she were mad.

All Chara done was pry his mother's arms off of him as he calmly made his way over to his father. His voice stoic he proclaimed," Frisk is unfortunately not among the living anymore. She had tried to pacify Asriel but to no avail. She has given me her SOUL in order to live. I am once more a prince..., I am once more free to live admist all of you again if you open me back into your family." He opened his arms as an invitation. Asgore fell into the embrace weeping telling his son that he was still his, that his death and his brothers death had not changed how Asgore felt for him.

All was well... ...Seven months had passed since the breaking of the barrier. Humans were skeptical about their new neighbors, but with time, they came to accept them. The monsters were given an entire island all to themselves where they could live among humans but still be far enough away for those who still didn't feel safe with them up on the surface. During these happy times of celebration, Chara was found in his room, plotting how to kill the monsters quickly and easily.

First things first was to kill off the Royal Guards. Maybe starting with that character Undyne or even the simpleton skeleton Papyrus. Then it would he easy to kill off the head scientist and her pet robot. Then it would be to kill off his parents. The only flaw was that 'comedian' sans. He was the only unknown exponent. He needed to get rid of him and get rid of him fast!

He stood up from his desk, tucked away his notes, and strolled over to his closet to prepare for the day for it will be one hell if morning to start off for everyone involved. With a deep purple long sleeve v-neck, light blue jeans, and some old scragy pair of boots, he was ready. He grabbed his purple jacket and car keys on his way out. He had to pay a very pesky skeleton a visit.


End file.
